This invention relates to microphage orientation of block copolymers. The invention further relates to an apparatus and method for the orientation of block copolymer structures.
Block copolymers are macromolecules composed of segments of different covalently bonded homopolymers. At equilibrium, block copolymers segregate into microdomains consisting of primarily one homopolymer with covalent bonds to the second homopolymer of the block copolymer existing at the interfaces. These microdomains have a local orientation resulting in local anisotropy of the material. Improved macroscopic orientation of these domains would impart anisotropic mechanical, magnetic, electrical and optical properties to the block copolymer. The improved properties suggest applications in optical wave guides and uses as membranes and laminates.